Seeing Sense
by RISVULove
Summary: Casey's jealous when Alex gets in late one night- assuming the worst. Alex has a job convincing the woman who's set in her mind about the situation but eventually Casey sees sense, thanks to Alex kind words and encouraging actions. Calex two-shot. M-rated second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I watch the window, my beer in hand, as the lights flash against the glass, casting their shine off the living room wall and I wait for the slamming of the car door- which, after half a minute I hear.

I sigh, readying myself for this conversation. I check the clock again as I hear her keys turn in the lock and I count she's at least two hours later than she implied she'd be.

'A couple of drinks' don't take all night.

I hear the familiar click of her heals on the tilled hall and when she flicks the switch for the living room lights, revealing me, now facing her position inside the living room door she jumps in surprise with an audible gasp "Case?! What're you doing sitting in the dark!" She drops her briefcase down by her desk we keep in the living room and she makes a b-line for me, attempting to offer me a kiss, which I stop

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

She's not slurring- she hasn't drank all that much.

I bring the cool bottle of beer up to my mouth, gulping down another couple of mouthfuls and I scowl venomously "You're late"

"..I'm late? What?"

"You're late, home Alex. Not home on time- L. A. T. E."

She scoffs drily, crossing her arms across her waist "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had a new bedtime- who made you my mother" she snaps at me and I too laugh, again the venom very clear in my whole behavior, not just my speech

"It's common curtsy to at least call me Alex! Hell, it's after midnight! Do you not think I say here worried about you! What you were doing-"

"What I was doing?" Her voice shoots up louder, only she's not screaming, it's just louder "so you didn't care how I was- as long as you knew what I was doing. Casey, I called, told you I was going for a drink the the detectives"

"Yeah! You called me at 10pm Alex, I thought you'd be home by half eleven at the latest! I sat here, waiting-"

She shakes her head, pieces may actually be clicking together with her, she might realize my issue!

She pulls off her blazer tossing it over onto the couch and blows out a breath "What is your problem! Casey, I'm a little later than you assumed I'd be, I had a good time! What do you want me to say-?"

"That you weren't fucking Olivia Benson!" I blurt it out, something I know I should accuse her of but I need to hear her say nothing happened- I need to believe it.

Her eyes widen as she backs away from me "C-Casey, you think I'm cheating on you? With Olivia?! Do you actually think I'd do that to you! She's only a friend!"

There's no way you'd stay out for that long if you weren't doing anything, you'd call. Do something.

"Then what were you doing!? Alex, you need to see it how I see it! I-I sat here, all sort of things going through my mind- Alex.. you don't get it, how worried I am!"

"You should trust me! Hell, Casey, we've been together for nearly a year at this stage! Why are we even bothering if you can't trust me! I mean, what? Do you think I'm out fucking Olivia every day! Every time you're in court and I'm not you think I'm screwing her in my office? Yeah because that's logical!"

I notice the fire in her usually ice blue eyes and I become worried, maybe I am out of line here? She's the best thing that ever happened to me- I can't just shout accusations at her..

I feel the tears prick at my eyes, I've really been an idiot. She probably hasn't done anything but I'm paranoid, I don't want to lose her- I love her

The tears roll down my cheeks and I wipe them away "I'm sorry Alex.. I shouldn't have accused you"

"No, you shouldn't have- but Casey, there's an underlying problem here, isn't there? What's going on with you? Why're you so protective all of a sudden?" She sits in beside me, resting against the arm of the chair "Talk to me"

"I-I... I'm scared Alex" I admit, lowering my eyes and Alex's hand rests against my arm

"Of what Casey?" She asks and I bite my lip, I'm going to sound very full on when I tell her the truth but I can't really lie in this position, can I? I'm in a deep enough hole as it is

"I'm terrified of losing you. You're.. so different to me, you're smart, kind and sweet and beautiful- all things I love about you but I can't help but feel that you could do much better-"

"-Casey, don't say that, you're-"

I cut her off, I don't need to hear compliments right now, I need to tell her what's going on in my head

"-please, let me talk. You and her have all this history together and to be honest I feel like I pale in comparison to what you had with her. I'm being an idiot Alex, I complete idiot because I know you love me but sometimes I doubt myself and how good I am for you" I sigh, waiting for a reply and Alex swallows thickly, letting down her tightly tied ponytail

"Casey" she says but I keep my eyes trained on the material of her skirt, wondering how much longer she'll stick with me through my insecurities "Casey Novak, you look at me now"

I drag my eyes up her body and when I meet her eyes all the anger, the fire, has disappeared. All I see in her eyes now is love, support- concern

"I don't know what I can say to you Casey to make you believe this but" she moves her hand up and touches my cheek "I love you, only you Casey. Sure, you're right Liv and I do have history but Casey, we split up for a reason- she wasn't dedicated to me. Work came first with her and I couldn't commit knowing I'd be a distant second. You're first, the top of my list- I'd put you before everything and anything- you're the most important thing in my life"

She presses a gentle kiss to my lips, calming me and I truly believe every word she's saying

"Case, I love you- I don't need anybody else, not Olivia, nobody. You need to trust me though. Can you trust me Casey?"

"I-I want to be able to.." I stutter and huff out, feeling horrible that I honestly can't just say yes straight out to her and a look of absolute pain flashes on her features- then disappears just as quickly "please, please don't leave me Alex, I can trust you- I know deep down I do, I just need a little bit longer to get myself together properly" I sound desperate, needy as I plead with her to stay with me

"Of course I'm gonna' stay with you Case. You're so amazing and as long as you stay honest with me about how you feel why would I go? I love you too much to leave"

I pull her close to me, burying into her neck "I'm sorry I accused you of being with Olivia, I just got upset when you didn't come home and-"

"Sshh Case, I understand. Just promise me you'll talk to me next time? Promise you'll ask me about any worries you have before you accuse me of anything"

"I'll talk to you Al, I promise. I'm just sorry I did this to you tonight, I ruined your night, the fun you had out with everyone.."

She touches her hand to my cheek "You didn't. I'm glad we did this tonight instead of it ruining what we have together in a week, a month, 6 months from now"

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Casey- how about we go to bed? I wanna hold you"

I nod and she takes my hand, leading me down to our bedroom and in that moment I've felt safer than I ever felt in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the gentle light streaming through the thick drapes and when I roll over I see her with a lazy smile on her beautiful features

"Good morning" her finger traces the curve of my neck as she husks sweetly against my ear and I smirk, leaning up and pecking her lips chastely

"Morning Al, you sleep okay?" I ask and she nods, smiling at me

"I slept better than I have in weeks last night if I'm honest Case- I was just so comfortable with you. How about you? You were tossing a little before we fell asleep"

I nod and pull her in closer to me, placing featherlight kisses to her neck "I was a little shifty, it calmed down after you fell asleep, I wasn't awake long after you went off"

She groans a little as I keep kissing her neck, only with this kiss I nip at her skin, leaving a deep mark just at her collar bone

"Oh Case.." she moans out, running her hands up my sides and I too moan as she begins to fondle my breasts through their lace barriers

I move my kisses up along her neck to her lips and after several minutes of passionate kissing and intimate groping she pulls away, meeting my eyes with hers, that are now dark with arousal

"I need you Case, please- touch me" she whispers and I comply, not wanting to tease her

I quickly unbutton her black silk pajama top and push it off her shoulders, revealing her toned body, beautiful breasts

I moan as I feel her quickly forming abs (thanks to her daily exercise) ripple under my touch "You're beautiful Alex, your body is an absolute temple, to be worshipped"

"I feel plenty worshipped Case, loved. I feel how much you love me when you hold me, when you touch me in just the right places.. God, I feel loved"

My hand moves down from her abs to the waistline of her pajama bottoms "touch you- where?" I ask knowing full well where, maybe I'm not sticking to this not teasing idea from earlier as well as I'd like to be

She pulls my hand down further into her bottoms and her underwear, pressing it against her dripping centre "Here" she breathes out, obviously appreciating even the gentle contact

"I-I.. Casey- do something"

I feel her shimmy out of the bottoms and lace underwear, leaving her in nothing, shifting my attention to her perky breasts- distracting me from the task at hand. I breathe out heavily, feeling my hot breath blow back off the skin of her hip and hit my cheek

"I want to make you cum" I tell her, causing a shiver to run through her- her body lifting slightly from the bed

"Well then- do it.. M-make me" she growls out, obviously desperate and I move my hand away from her centre- to her disappointment

"Case, what're-"

Before she has the sentence out I have her moaning, my mouth getting to work- nipping, licking, sucking on her in just the right places

She's writhing beneath me after a minute-maybe less- of my 'torture', movements I watch from between her gorgeous, killer legs, I let the images sink in, ones I'll use to look back on during her next weekend conference

"OH C-CASE" she's borderline orgasm and I begin my small nibbles, just the right amount of pressure, catching her clit between my teeth and drag her over the edge using my tongue to put pressure on

She screams out my name, her hips bucking off the bed and I pin her down, gently, letting her ride out her wave of orgasm pinned under me

"I-I, Jesus Casey, I needed that. God, you make me feel so good" her fingers brush my cheek "I love you"

"Love you too Alex" I tell her but I can't keep the want out of my voice, the need for her

Within a second she has me flipped over, under her- her bare breasts right in my face- genuinely not helping with my rocketing arousal

I suck on the nipple teasing my lips and I gently suck and nibble on it, eliciting another long drawn out moan

"C-Case, if you intend for me to make you cum anytime shortly you're going to need to not do that"

I pull back, smiling up at her and she smirks back kissing down my neck as she strips my clothes off. She has me naked within minutes and as soon as the clothes are piled in their various places around the room she teases my folds with her agile fingers

"Right, now I want to make you cum" her smirk is predatory and I'm almost set to orgasm without her intimate touches

"Please, Alex, touch me!" I growl out and she, without warning, pushes three fingers up into me- making me moan her name and a stream of expletives

"You need to learn that I love you, just you. I love that look on your face, the look of complete pleasure on your face as you're about to cum under my touch. I'd hate the thought of somebody else touching you- I definitely wouldn't go out touching somebody else. Nobody can hold a candle to you Casey"

Im not sure if I'm crying from being so close to finishing or from her speech but either way I know my love for the woman above me has hit an all time high

"You need to cum for me baby, please, show me you're mine" her words alone send me over the edge but them coupled with her erratic movements and flicking my clit just kills me

I lay, spent, attempting to catch my breath and Alex lazily curls a piece of my hair around her finger "You're amazing.."

"Hmmm, I think that's more you sweetheart"

She shakes her head, kissing me firmly on the lips with more passion than I've ever felt a kiss- even in our throws of love making

"Definitely not.. It's all you"

From that moment on, I believe every compliment, every 'I love you'- every 'I have to work late', because I know in my heart that woman only has eyes for me, as I only have eyes for her.

And I hope we spend everyday of our lives showing each other just how true that is


End file.
